nadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyle
Gargoyle, or Nemesis la Algol (ネメシス・ラ・アルゴール Nemeshisu Ra Arugōru) was the head of the Neo Atlantean forces and is the primary antagonist of Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. __TOC__ Personality Gargoyle is hellbent on world domination, but to do that he first has to destroy Nemo and the Nautilus and take possession of the Blue Water. He is ruthless, cold and remorseless and will kill anyone who gets in his way. He is incredibly arrogant and he is more than happy to taunt and belittle his opponents even if he may not have the upper hand; however, he believes that he always does. He shows little to no compassion and that which he does show is feigned. Although he remains calm and collected throughout the series, Gargoyle is sometimes very explosive and unreasonable, especially when he is wronged. He does not hesitate to eliminate followers who have failed him. In evidence of further instability, sometimes he will let even the most fatal of mistakes go, alluding to vague - or no - punishment. This presents him as a bit of a loose cannon to his followers. Appearance Gargoyle is a tall man with a slender and upright build. Every part of his body is covered, including his face and head. He sports a grim, expressionless white mask coupled with a pointed black hood. He dresses in a sophisticated manner, wearing a candy red double-breasted coat with trousers to match. Under his jacket is a pure black shirt accentuated by a pale yellow tie. He wears black, polished shoes and white gloves that bear the symbol of Neo Atlantis on their backs. Under the mask, he is a gaunt middle-aged man that has apparently not aged well. He has brown skin, dull green eyes, carved cheekbones, a prominent nose, and graying hair that is nearly white. History Gargoyle was born Nemesis la Algol on July 21, 1833. Due to unknown circumstances, the Tartessian royal family adopted him, convincing him that he, too, was Atlantean. He became very good friends with Captain Nemo. He became Prime Minister of Tartessos in 1876. However, influenced by the technology and ways of the old Atlanteans, he formed a rebellion with the name of Neo Atlantis. He and his followers assassinated the Queen of Tartessos and destroyed the old kingdom so that a new era would unfold. He kidnapped the young Neo and named him Emperor of Neo Atlantis, though Neo was merely a figurehead. To show his power to the world, Gargoyle tried re-activating the Tower of Babel, but a technical malfunction (due to Nemo's interference) destroyed Tartessos and nearly all of its inhabitants, including the young Emperor Neo. In the wreckage, Gargoyle found Neo's remains and changed him into a robot in order to control him utterly and completely. Gargoyle spent the last 13 years of his life at war with Captain Nemo and the Nautilus. He was neck and neck with his opponents most of the time, although he bested them numerous times. His life was cut short in the final stretch of the war as Nadia, wishing for the Blue Water to revive Jean, activated the light of the stone. He arrogantly ignored Captain Nemo's warnings as he was desperate to retrieve the Blue Water from the loss of its awesome power. Gargoyle reached out to take the stone, but as his hand was engulfed in light, it began to turn to salt, paralyzing him. It was then he learned that he was never Atlantean at all, but a human being. Saddened and resigned, Gargoyle bid farewell and turned into salt. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males